1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer and printing method, which can input data externally to print it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following method has been disclosed in JPN. PAT. APPLN. KOKAI Publication No. 8-63309. According to the method, printing is interrupted in a printer if the frequency of error commands occurring in print language analysis and the number of blank sheets of paper reach a predetermined threshold. Then, the foregoing error is reported to terminals, and thereafter, printing is stopped or restarted when receiving the instructions suited to the error.
However, the error command described in the Publication No. 8-63309 is not merely included in a language system of the print language used for analysis. The foregoing method can not take suitable courses if the following errors are made in the printer. One is an error of data integrity such as syntax error and illegal character. Another is an error resulting from a shortage of printer resource (e.g., memory and magnetic disk). Moreover, malfunction occurs in the error detection based on the threshold of the number of a blank sheet of papers if the following case is given. Specifically, blank sheets of paper intentionally replenished by user and the number of backside pages inserted automatically in double-side printing are much.
As a result, there is a problem that print output is wastefully made due to the foregoing errors such as illegal character and malfunction.